Dunes
}}}} Dunes is one of the latest maps to be added into Phantom Forces. It is an abandoned motel park in the middle of the desert, which has turned into ruins. This map comes between Warehouse and Suburbia in the map rotation. Landmarks Gas Station This is the Phantoms spawn for the map. The capture point for A is on the roof of the Gas Station, which is acessable by the broken roof. It has concrete barriers protecting it from the roof of the motel. Empty Swimming Pool Behind this swimming pool is the spawn for Ghosts. The capture point of C is in the shallow area of the pool protected by barriers and crates. Parking Lot The KOTH and capture point for B is in the middle of the map. Protected by cars and barriers, it however is quite open and all the roofs can fire down upon the capture zone, making it quite difficult to capture. Objectives Overview Coming Soon. Strategy Many different strategies can be used for this map. The rooftops of the motel blocks are decent spots for sniping, but it leaves a user exposed to attack from many angles. Another spot suited for sniping is atop of the water tower or the tipped over tower at the edges of the map, however, the water tower is a vulnerable spot to snipe from given its lack of cover. The windows of the motel block provide good advantage points over the area between the two blocks, being good spots to anchor the hill in King of The Hill or watching a flare in Domination. Snipers, LMGs and DMRS are well suited for such gameplay. Even Assault Rifles can fit this role, although lacking the range of previous weapon types, what's lost in range performance is made up for in mobility, hipfire and Rate of Fire. More CQC orientated weapons, such as Shotguns and PDWs, are great for clearing out rooms in either the motel block or other smaller buildings or for capturing the hill in KoTH. These weapons will provide the quicker Time-To-Kill needed in close-quarter gunfights. Assault Rifles will generally suit medium ranged combat, being able to fight across the rooftops and over medium ranged sightline. They will also provide better all-round performance compared to most PDWs and LMGs. Trivia * This map was added in the 3.2.0 update. * There are is a moon rover next to the piles of cars, and a moon lander in the far corner of the map, out of reach. Both are from the removed map Base Luna * When released, it was known to break a lot of servers and cause panic. * Near the Ghosts spawn, there is a sign that says "New Vegas." This is a reference to Fallout: New Vegas, which is also where Litozinnamon nabbed gun sounds for some weapons in Call of Robloxia 5 (namely the M1911 and P38). * This map has the longest sightlines of any map since Crane Site Revamped; Highway Lot doesn't count since those sightlines are mainly just empty space. * Next to the "New Vegas" sign is a small yellow one that is a reference to a company called "Blockbuster". * This is one of only three maps to be desert-themed, the others being Desert Storm and Crane Sight. Category:Maps